vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Always and Forever
Always and Forever is the first episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary KLAUS MIKAELSON, THE ORIGINAL VAMPIRE-WEREWOLF HYBRID, RETURNS TO NEW ORLEANS IN THIS SPIN-OFF OF “''THE VAMPIRE DIARIES” — Klaus Mikaelson, the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, has returned to the supernatural melting pot that is the French quarter of New Orleans – the city his family helped to build 300 years ago. Determined to help his brother, leaves their sister behind and follows Klaus. Elijah learns that a beautiful and rebellious werewolf – Klaus’ onetime flame – has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie Deveraux. When Sophie reveals some life-changing news, Elijah realizes that the Original family may have been given a second chance at humanity and redemption. When Klaus finds out that his former protégé Marcel, has took what he was once his was once his – the power, the city and his family. The series also stars Leah Pipes as and Danielle Campbell as . Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson* *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson* *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson* *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall* *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard* *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux* *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (neutralized) *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Eka Darville as Diego Key: * also archive footage Guest Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (body) *Body Double as Esther *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson (archive footage only) Co-Starring *Aaron Schwartz as Handsome Man *Joseph Gray as Tall Man *Chris Osborn as Vampire #1 *Derek Roberts as Vampire #2 Quotes :'Elijah' (as the narrator) : ''"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength... or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall." ---- :Elijah (to Marcel) : "It's time we had a little chat." :Rebekah (to Elijah about an Unnamed Man): "Hello... hmm... lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey... can I eat him, brother?" :Klaus (to Rebekah) : "Are we saving the best for last?" :Elijah (to Klaus) : "Niklaus, your manners are as always without equal." ---- :Sabine: "Are you gonna continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk?" :Elijah: "You know who I am." :Sabine: "Original Vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous amongst the witches. Especially with your...brother back in town." ---- :Marcel: "I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner has not proven the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." :Sophie: "We're putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone." :Marcel: "I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason. Send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the quarter. And yet, a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q and A. My old friend, the hybrid, Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue, asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?" :Sophie: "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." ---- :Elijah: "What did your sister want with Niklaus?" :Sophie: "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back; we haven't had much luck. Until my sister, Jane-Anne, met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special... connection to your brother." :Elijah: "What kind of connection?" :Sophie: "Apparently, they spent some... time together. One thing led to another and now, this special werewolf girl, she's pregnant and the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus." :Elijah: "That's impossible." :Sophie: "Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your brother." ---- :Hayley (to Elijah) : "Who the hell are you?" ---- :Klaus (to Mikael as he was turning Hybrid) : "Father! It hurts!" ---- :Hayley (to Elijah about Klaus) : "Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with... classic me." ---- :Klaus '(to Hayley) : ''"You've been with someone else, admit it!!" :Hayley' (to Klaus) : ''"Hey! I have spent days held captive in a friggin allegator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed-up if it wasn't yours!?" ---- :Klaus (to Sophie) : "Kill her...and the baby! What do I care!?" ---- :Klaus (to Elijah) : "I will not be manipulated!" ---- :Agnes (to Sophie) : "What makes you think that you can control the hybrid!?" ---- :Sophie (to Elijah about Hayley) : "Anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands!" ---- :Marcel (to Klaus) : "What's mine is yours, but it is mine! My home, my family, my rules!" ---- :Marcel (to Klaus) : "I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend, I'm the KING!" ---- :Rebekah (to Elijah over the phone about Klaus) : "Leave him to his temper tantrum and come home." ---- :Klaus (to Marcel) : "Your friend will be dead by weekend, which means I have broken one of your rules... and yet I cannot be killed...I am immortal...who has the power now, friend?" ---- :Marcel: "I assume it's all quiet out there." :Davina: "The witches know better than to use magic. They know that I can sense it when they do. What about the Old Ones? They're dangerous and I don't want them to hurt you." :Marcel: "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance." ---- :Klaus (to Elijah about Rebekah) : "One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather." ---- :Cami: "So what brings you to the Big Easy?" :Elijah: "I used to live here." :Cami: "Really? When?" :Elijah: "Oh, feels like a hundred years ago." :Cami: "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?" :Elijah: "Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might've gotten himself into a bit of a bind." :Cami: "You say that like it's a common occurrence." :Elijah: "Well, he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental." ---- :Elijah: "Right now, you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" :Hayley: "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" :Elijah: "About being a mother." :Hayley: "I...I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one." :Elijah: "I will always protect you. You have my word on that." :Klaus: "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." ---- :Hayley (to Elijah) : "Your dad was a dick." Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael and Marcellus Gerard. *Protagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson. *The title is a reference to a "pact" made by Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah in Ordinary People ''to stay together, "Always and Forever." *This episode retells the pilot episode from Elijah's point of view, as a way to better acclimate new viewers. As such, a significant percentage of the episode consists of archive footage, mainly from ''The Originals (Episode) as well as: the first flashback in Ordinary People, Klaus breaking the curse in The Sun Also Rises and Klaus killing the hybrids in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *This is Mikael's first flashback episode since Ordinary People on The Vampire Diaries. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sabine. *This is the first flashback episode of The Originals. *Rebekah only appears in the flashbacks and during phone conversations with Elijah. *Elijah is neutralized for the first time in the present on this new series, excluding the times he was daggered on The Vampire Diaries. *Marcel hints that Davina may be strong enough to take on the Originals in a fight. *For the first time in this series, the Originals are referred to as Old Ones by Davina. *In this episode's flashbacks, Klaus shows his normal "Original Vampire face" and normal vampire fangs and not with his normal Original Hybrid features - the first time since Season 2 Episode The Sun Also Rises. *Sophie demonstrates that Jane-Anne had cast a spell upon her sister and Hayley connecting their lives together as one - similar to the way that Lucy bound Katherine with Elena in the Season 2 episode Masquerade, Esther did to all the Originals in Season 3 and Bonnie did to herself and Katherine in Season 4. *A body double portrayed Esther because the actress who portrays her, Alice Evans, was pregnant at that time so they had to replace her. *This episode demonstrates that Klaus was forced to turn on his first human kill, which doesn't happen to any other Hybrid, as hybrids can only be made from triggered Werewolves and they have already made their first human kill. This makes Klaus the only hybrid to ever turn in this way. *The Originals' arrival in New Orleans in the flashback mirrors how Dracula arrived in England in the novel; in an empty ship because everyone was killed by feeding, as well as vampires in coffins like Kol and Finn. *At the end of the episode, the house the originals have moved into is revealed to be Elijah's house; he tells Hayley it is his sanctuary for his business in the quarter. This marks the first time a home of Elijah's has been shown on either series as the two original homes featured in TVD belong to Klaus and Rebekah. *Kol appears in this episode daggered in a coffin. He has not been seen since Graduation. Continuity *This is the first episode where Sebastian Roché appeared as Mikael on The Originals, the third flashback he appeared in since The End of The Affair and Ordinary People, as well as the first episode Mikael made an appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode Homecoming (Mikael was destroyed by Niklaus Mikaelson with the White Oak Stake.) *Kol Mikaelson made a small appearance in this episode. Making this his first appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode Graduation, his first appearance in a flashback. **He was killed in Season Four of The Vampire Diaries, about a month before Klaus' arrival in New Orleans. *This marks the first time the White Oak Ash Dagger has been used on The Originals and the first time in the TVD/TO Universe since Klaus daggered Rebekah in Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. *In terms of chronology - this marks the first time Klaus is seen as a Hybrid when he makes his first human kill and turns in the flashback. *This episode shows for the very first time the Hybrid Curse ritual that Esther had cast upon Klaus to make his Werewolf side lay dormant. Behind the Scenes TBA Cultural References * is the name of a 1977 song released by . * The arrival of the Mikaelsons in American mirrors the arrival of Dracula to England in Bram Stoker's book. * Alaways and Forever is or was a comedy, drama romance TV/Movie that was released in 2009. :: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Series Preview|The Originals - Series Preview The Originals - Problems Clip|Sneak Peek 1 - Problems Clip The Originals 1x01 "Always and Forever" Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peak #2 Pictures The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg|Klaus The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg|Elijah The Originals First Look-S1 (3).jpg|Hayley The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg|Mikael, Klaus, and Elijah Hayleyy22.jpg Hyleyyklaus11.jpg Mikael2013.jpg|Mikael Klauspast.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Hayleyelijah2.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg Elijahmikael.jpg|Mikael and his sons Elijah2ep1.jpg Elijahtoep1.jpg s01_e01_always_and_forever_016.jpg|Sophie s01_e01_always_and_forever_020.jpg s01_e01_always_and_forever_004.jpg|Elijah and Hayley TO-Ep1scrpt.png|Script The-Originals-season-1-episode-1-marcel.jpg Klaus daggers Elijah TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Klaus daggering Elijah Elijah getting Daggered TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Elijah gets Daggered TO 1x01 Kol in Coffin.jpg|Kol in his coffin. Klaus 1700.jpg Elijah 1700.jpg Rebekah 1700.jpg Klaus TO 1x01 on the ship.jpg|Klaus on the ship Camille in the bar TO 1x01.jpg|Camille in the New Orleans bar New Coffins.jpg|The coffins carrying Finn and Kol Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego - Vampire face Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah speaking to Elijah. Hayley Marshall TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley in the Lafayette Cemetery Lafayette Cemetary.jpg Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time Klaus turns Hybrid TO 1x01.jpg Halijah in TO 1x01.jpg|Halijah in the Cemetery Elijah TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Sophie Devereaux TO 1x01.jpg Hayley TO 1x01.jpg New Orleans TO.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x01.jpg Sophie TO 1x01.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x01.jpg Hayley 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Hayley 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Marcel 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Marcel 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Klaus and Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Klaus and Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Rebekah 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah Jane Anne Body TO 1x01.jpg|Jane-Anne's body Agnes 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Sophie 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie saying goodbye to Jane-Anne Halijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Halijah Hayley 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley gives Elijah the eye ;-) Hayley 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley Davina TO 1x01.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Davina Marcel 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Klaus 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus tumblr_msqa96JovF1so55buo4_250.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Klaus 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus Elijah 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Camille TO 1x01.jpg|Camille Agnes 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Jardin Gris TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sophie 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie grieving for Jane-Anne The Coven grieving the loss of Jane-Anne To 1x01.jpg|The Coven grieving the loss of Jane-Anne Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Thierry Rousseau's TO 1x01.jpg|Rousseau's Sophie 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Sophie 6 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Klaus 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus Elijah 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah watching Klaus turn into a Hybrid Hayley 6 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley Sophie 7 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Klaus biting Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus biting Thierry Rebekahtvds5ep16.jpg Tvds5ep17.jpg 1x1 Klaus Mikaelson Always and Forever.png No38.jpg No39.jpg No37.jpg No36.jpg No35.jpg No34.jpg No33.jpg No32.jpg No31.jpg No30.jpg No29.jpg No28.jpg No27.jpg No26.jpg No25.jpg No23.jpg No22.jpg No24.jpg No21.jpg No20.jpg No19.jpg No18.jpg No17.jpg No16.jpg No15.jpg No14.jpg No13.jpg No12.jpg No11.jpg No10.jpg No9.jpg No8.jpg No7.jpg No6.jpg No5.jpg No4.jpg No3.jpg NO2.jpg No1.jpg Past10.jpg Past1.jpg Past9.jpg Past8.jpg Past7.jpg Past5.jpg Past4.jpg Past3.jpg Past2.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters